


lights the remnants on display

by kimaracretak



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort (for a certain definition of 'comfort'), Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Arihnda and Hera, at the end.





	lights the remnants on display

**Author's Note:**

> "100 words of hero/villain h/c", because certain prompts are impossible to ignore

Pain blooms white and searing-hot across Arihnda's eyes, as searing as the flames from the fuel refinery. Every inch of her aches, in ways even she hadn't known a body could hurt, and yet beneath it all, there's an enduring satisfaction.

 _This must have been what the Jedi felt when he died_ , she thinks, and amidst the blood and broken bits she still has enough breath to laugh. The Imperial Complex is dead, she herself is dying, but Jarrus is dead and the Empire is not lost. It's far from ideal - she tries to bring a hand up to wipe away the blood she can feel making its way down her chin - but it could be worse.

And then a flicker of green swims into her fading vision, and Arihnda knows that things have gotten worse.  _Syndulla_ , she would say, if her jaw was still working properly.  _I don't want to live that much_.

"Don't worry," Syndulla says, and Arihnda doesn't have to see to know she's smiling. "In a moment this won't hurt at all."

 _Liar_ , Arihnda thinks, but as she slips fully into the minimal comfort of unconsciousness, she realises that's true: she doesn't feel anything at all.


End file.
